justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 3
See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1 and Archive 2. GMRE (talk) 17:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) If you have time, could you... ...take High-Resolution pictures (1080+px) of the following locations? *Awan Cendawan Power Plant. *Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. *Kota Pantai Kuala. *Pekan Lalang Liar. *Kem Udara Wau Pantas (Which only has a map image). *Burj Panau. *Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil. *Pekan Kuil. *Selatan Oil and Gas Fields. There's no image with a direct focus on the area, except for that one with the submarine. *Kem Kucing Belang Hitam. *Kem General Vikneshwaran. *Pulau Kait. *Kuala Cengkih. *Kampung Langit Berasap. *Pulau Berapi (We have no beautiful 1080px of it). *Gunung Kedua (The picture we have now is really bad). *Also, maybe some better on Radars. *Container Ships. * (I should get some sort of capturing application for my Xbox) Impossible, the only way is to connect it to a computer. If you are up to it, do it whenever you want. HD images are good, since they raise interrest in location pages. The game looks beautiful in HD. I may also use the images for the slider on the Main Page. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) :I probably won't have time for that until at least 3 days from now, but I'll see what I can do. I'll put the pictures into the articles and cross them off from the above list. GMRE (talk) 20:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I know a few more, but I will get these myself, via my usual method; downloading youtube videon and then take frames of them. Some of the location videos are in 1080px. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:01, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) :::What do you mean "downloading youtube videos"? You could just play the video at youtube (full screen) and then pause it and take the screenshot. GMRE (talk) 15:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Mostly using fraps for screen capture, and at least before there were problems with capturing screenshots from youtube videos. I know, it is pretty much a hassle and unneccessary, however I just deletes the videos after. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) :::::The first 4 are done. GMRE (talk) 17:45, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I see. Very nice, love these pics. I am quite busy at the moment, but I have planned to work with that radio transmission video later this evening, I started yesterday. I think it will be a page created today too, but just maybe. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC)) :::::::These pics are also nice, like all other of the 1080px ones. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:31, June 8, 2013 (UTC)) Video ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC)) What do you say... About this? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:40, June 6, 2013 (UTC)) Overclocking So, it proved that SR3 is free during this weekend on Steam. I downloaded it and installed it, because I wanted to test and see if it worked on my computer. It did actually. This laptop (an Acer Aspire) has pretty good specs..but...the CPU. It's a pretty weak one, a dual-core 1,65 Ghz, and of course SR3 lags a bit. I don't know if a really safe overclock is possible, but maybe a slight overclock, from 1,65 to 1,8 Ghz. What do you think? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:47, June 7, 2013 (UTC)) :Never overclock a laptop. It makes the chip hoter. That means that normally it just becomes louder, but when you play for like a half an hour, it's going to go to 100% heat and get too hot for the cooling system. You wouldn't want that. I probably forgot to menton that the PC version of SR3 is nutorious for its performance glitch, so overclocking wouldn't really help you. It turns out that for some unknown reason, it doesn't make a difference how good your computer is. The game will either work, or it will not work. The framerate is about 3 to 10 for some people, even with the most powerful PCs and easily over 60 for others. There's no known fix for it and they're not trying to fix a game that old. Feel fre to try, but game settings make very few if any difference to performance for a lot of players. If you consider your game to be playable, good. I'm lucky enough to have it working "very well". The framerate sometimes drops to about 40 while driving, but it's about 120 while flying away from the city. That's a pretty big difference. :Anyway, how far are you in the storyline? I could give you advice about what options to choose in some missions. And I could give you a link to the best mod (that makes little difference while there's still missions left, but is great later). :But how do you like the game so far? GMRE (talk) 18:33, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I was a little busy today, so right now I am at the point where you customize your character, lol. The game seems yet very easy though (Normal difficulty), but of course, it is the beginning. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:56, June 7, 2013 (UTC)) ::::I have actually heard that you can switch CPU, and that is needed on this computer. I will check out if that is possible on this specific model. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC)) :: Auto-aim Can you toggle between auto-aim and normal aiming on the PC version of Just Cause (1)? On my PS2 version it allows you to toggle between the two. I'm mainly asking this due to my edit being undone on Devil's Drop Zone. My bad for not putting which platform you require for manual aiming. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 20:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :As far as I know, the PC version has only auto-aim for all vehicle weapons. The game manual doesn't say anything about it and I don't remember seeing anything about it in the "redefine controls" part of the settings ether. GMRE (talk) 21:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I have decided, no more consoles in the future Yes, I am now switching to PC, no more consoles. Microsoft screwed up everything with its new device aka Xbox One, focusing on casuals, and only a really good impression of the PS4 might change me. I am leaving, there are mostly advantages with a PC. Advantages: Steam, free internet, mods, console commands, screen capture, multitasking, the device can be upgraded and more. Disadvantages: Origin, expensive, might get outdated sooner. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC)) :Don't forget one of the main advantages for PC: Backwards compatibility with 98% of all PC games ever. How is "origin" a disadvantage? "Might get outdated sooner"? Xbox 1 lasted about 7 years. Xbox 2 has so far lasted for 8 years. PS1 lasted for about 6 years. PS2 for about 12 years. PS3 so far for about 7 years. Your computer has lasted for about 7 years, so it's the same. My current latest gaming computer is about 3 years old, but is still well above the recommended hardware for the most demanding game (Crysis 3). Here's the thing about lasting: A PC can last for decades, the latest games will just have to be played at ever lower settings. And when a PC does get "outdated", it'll still work and play all your old games. In comparison, when a console gets outdated, they'll just shut down the servers and the console turns to garbage, taking its games with it, because consoles have no backwards compatibility. Well, yes a PC is more expensive, but it's not just a gaming device. It can do everything that any other digital device can do and more. GMRE (talk) 20:26, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Why Origin is a disadvantage? Because, it's crap and if I want BF4, I am forced to use it, whether I buy it on disc or not. Yep, of course, your computer can handle pretty much everything. Oh yeah, backward compatibility, forgot that, a good one. And, yes, aging, it's all about what you buy for computer. If you buy a real monster, it should last up to 10 years. These systems are very, very expensive, however, you can save some money if you are going to turn your old computer into a gaming monster. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC)) ::Yeah, it's just not worth buying console games anymore. Also, how do you like this layout? It might not look as good but it stops the margin becoming increasingly smaller. If you like it you should start using this as the standard layout for talk pages. Speeddaemon (talk) 22:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) E3 result (JC3) The pictures that leaked from Avalanche in February proved to be from a new Mad Max game, also a sandbox. I guess JC3 still is under full development. Nothing said about it yet. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 08:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) :Or wait, I am not sure. I think they said that at least one of the screenshots wasn't Mad Max. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 08:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) Final decision (Continued from PC Upgrade) These are the key components that I need: *Asus Maximus IV Extreme or Maximus V Gene *EVGA GTX 680 (Same) *OCZ ModxStream Pro 700W PSU *Intel Core i7 3770k Quad-core For the PSU, I chose 700 W since I might want to do a good overclock if neccessary. I was going for the i5-750, but the motherboard has a socket which that CPU won't fit it. I5 has a LGA 1156 socket, while the motherboard has a LGA 1155. The i7 though has an 1155 socket, but it's more expensive. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:28, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Response 1 I don't know where you keep getting your info, but all i3, i5 and i7 CPUs have been made for about 4 different sockets by now. The thing just is that an i5 750 is a first generation i-series chip. That's why it has the older 1156 socket. You should look for an i5 that has a 4-digit number behind it. For example i5 2XXX would be second generation i-series chip and i5 3XXX would bt a third (current) generation chip. Also, if there's a "K" at the end of the number, it means that it's a slightly more expensive version of that chip that's meant for "overclocking". You should search for an "i5 3570", or an "i5 3570K". See how much those cost in comparison to your chosen i7. As for the motherboard: The "Maximus IV Extreme" is meant for overclocking and it's optimized for use with second generation i-series CPUs. The "Maximus V GENE" is optimized for use with third generation i-series CPUs. But both can have ether second, or third generation chips. I would get the newer one. The "GENE" in the name means that the motherboard is a little smaller than an average motherboard, so it could fitinto a smaller case. That means that it has less expansion slots (for video cards and such). In your case it means that you could have up to 2 video cards (but you don't need 2 if you get a GTA 680), but in that case you couldn't have any sound card. With a single video card, you could have a sound card and possibly 1 more extra card. The "Maximus V GENE" has 2 "PCI-E 3 16x" slots (for video cards and other big cards) and one small "PCI-E 2 4x" slot for smaller cards. The sound card you spok of would probably be fine in there. This smaller slot would be covered and unusable with 2 video cards. I'm guessing the "Maximus V GENE" is the cheapest of the "Maximus V" motherboards. If you're not planing on getting several expansion cards (which wouldn't really be needed with this motherboard) and you're not planing on doing unusually extreme overclocking, then it'll be quite good. I also have a GENE motherboard. I don't know how stressed your budget is at this point, but I would try to find a better PSU. That one is about 80 Pus Silver at best. It would be compatible with your PC, so no problem there. Don't forget to make sure that it's not important to get lots of RAM. Instead, try to get the fastest RAM that the motherboard supports (or the fastest that you can afford). 8 GB would be a good amount. More wouldn't really be used, but feel free to get more, if it makes you feel good. RAM is the most efficient in amounts like 2 GB, 4 GB, 8 GB, 16 GB, 24 GB, 32 GB and so on. Anything in between is for some reason inefficient. Windows XP needs 2 GB to work well. Anything extra would be for unusal special programs. Later Windowses need about 4 GB, but this is getting off topic. GMRE (talk) 17:46, June 12, 2013 (UTC :Ok, here's an i5 CPU, quad-core, 3,4 GHZ and it fits into the socket of the motherboards I mentioned: http://ark.intel.com/products/65647 :I will yet not buy a sound card. The motherboards I chose includes that. Yeah, memory sticks and such, but these are the ground components. You can't use a computer without a RAM memory obviously, but still, I believe compatible DDR3 ones are many. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:11, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) ::An "i5 3570" (or "i5 3570K") is better than an "i5 2550K" and costs about same. ::RAM: Buy the cheapest kit of RAM that has two 4 GB sticks. A single 8 GB stick would be much less efficiant than two 4 GB sticks. The "Maximus V GENE" supports 2800/2666/2600/2400/2200/2133/2000/1866/1600/1333 MHz speeds. Many companies make RAM and they come with many different prices. Basically, the bigger that number is, the faster and more expensive it is and some companies ask more money than others. The good news is that RAM speeds make little difference. :: GMRE (talk) 18:44, June 12, 2013 (UTC) And the Windows I will buy for my computer is... Windows 7 Home Premium, like on my laptop, of course. What’s your opinion about Windows 8? In my opinion, it should be avoided at all costs. I don't want a tablet screen on any of my computers. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:08, June 14, 2013 (UTC))